


The Spider

by Sheketti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gavin gets PUNKED, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheketti/pseuds/Sheketti
Summary: Hank is scared by a spider. Connor helps him by catching it.





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm the household Spider Catcher in my family. And I got this idea that androids would probably be the perfect spider catchers bc they don't have that dumb spider fear gene.

“S-shit!” Hank hissed all of a sudden, almost knocking over his chair in an effort to back away from his desk. Connor looked up from his desk, surprised by the sudden noise and unexpected movement. He got up from his seat and followed the Lieutenant’s gaze to see what could provoke such a strong reaction.

A spider was on the man's keyboard. Eratigena atrica, to be exact. Harmless to humans, but considered an invasive species in the Americas. Not a threat. Connor looked back at Hank questioningly.

“Connor, do something!” Hank urged. Connor didn't understand. “Get rid of it!”

“The spider?” Connor asked, unsure. Connor glanced at the spider, which hadn't moved, then back at Hank.

“Yes, the spider!” Hank confirmed, looking at Connor like he was an idiot. “Holy fucking shit, that's the biggest fucking spider I've seen in my life!”

Connor looked back to the spider, calculating the most efficient way to capture the small creature before scooping it up into his hands. It tried to flee, but Connor managed to catch it by cupping his hands around it. It tapped its legs against his fingers in an attempt to escape, but it was no match for his strength. Now what?

“Where would you like me to put it, Lieutenant?” Connor inquired, casting his gaze back to Hank, who looked awestruck.

“Outsi- wait, no! Put it in Gavin's coffee when he's not looking. That, I  _ have _ to see.”

So Connor did what Hank asked of him, and covertly slipped the spider into the unsuspecting detectives coffee when he wasn't looking. Admittedly, he was a bit curious as to if detective Reed would react similar to the spider as Hank had.

Hank and Connor had to wait a couple minutes before Gavin went to take another sip of his coffee. Connor resumed what he had been working on before he had been interrupted, but Hank could help but glance at the mug intermittently. In the end, it was well worth the wait. At least, it was for Hank.

Gavin shrieked in fear, nearly spilling the drink down his shirt before hurling the cup across the room, send it crashing into a wall. The event had caught the attention of everyone else in the room, causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing and stare.

“I'll go clean it up.” Connor announced, breaking the spell of silence.


End file.
